


The Defloration of Karkat Vantas

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Bloodplay, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the first meeting between dancestors, Porrim takes Karkat aside, helps him open up, and walks him through his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defloration of Karkat Vantas

Manipulating communal dreamspace was a weird thing, Karkat found. Just wanting something wasn't enough, to actually force a change you needed a model on how the dreamstuff should work. 'Become a wall' was meaningless. You could remember a wall, that worked fine, or you could remember a specific brick and manually build a wall from repeating that brick according to what you know about architecture and tessellation. Karkat, like any good Alternian troll, knew enough about construction to conceive schematics to build his own hive at a moment's notice, but a hive just wasn't secure enough for any real privacy, especially since it would be too easy for someone to remember his hive from Sgrub, and use that to get in if he ever remembered it himself, even if he did use a different design for this one.

He hated to admit it, but it was Dave's eBubbles thing that gave him the idea. My thinking of the dreams as working the same way as programming, he could get a much more precise ad versatile level of control, even if as far as programmers go, he was undeniably shitty. Still, he knew enough to lock out anyone that didn't know anything about encryption, which was basically everybody but Sollux, probably.

 

Karkat was too distracted covering up all the backdoors to his vault he'd neglected to account for to hear Porrim slip in through one of the smaller ones.

So+ this is where yo+u're hiding o+ut, then?

FOR THE LOVE OF GREAT TOWERING PILLARS OF QUIVERING SQUIDFLESH WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN LEER AT THESE BUBBLES, DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT.

So+rry Ho+n, but yo+u seem like yo+u co+uld do+ with so+meo+ne to talk to+

FORGET IT, I'M FINE. FINE AS CAN BE. FINE AS A DIAMOND OF CARBONIZED FRUSTRATION THAT'S BEEN GROUND, COMPRESSED, PRESSURIZED AND HEATED UNTIL IT'S REACHED A LIQUID STATE YOU COULD INHALE WITHOUT NOTICING, NOT UNTIL IT SHREDS UP YOUR CAVITY SPONGES AND YOU'RE COUGHING UP BLOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY FROM JUST HOW FINE A STATE I AM IN.

That bad, then?

Porrim sashayed over, swaying her hips with each step, but stopped the moment Karkat started to tense up.

OKAY, FINE. EVERYTHING'S GONE TO BEASTSHIT, STAYED BEASTSHIT, AND WILL PROBABLY REMAIN BEASTSHIT NO MATTER WHAT I DO BECAUSE IN THE END, I AM THE BEAST SHIT, IT'S ME.

Yo+u're far to+o+ hard o+n yo+urself, sweetie.

She moved a few steps closer, and stopped about a meter away from him.

NO, NOT AT ALL. I AM EXACTLY AS HARD ENOUGH UPON MYSELF AS I MOST DEFINITELY SHOULD BE. IF ANYTHING, I'VE BEEN TOO LENIENT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT I COULD ARRANGE A FUCKING TIMESHARE OVER HER AFFECTIONS. NINE OF THE TOP TEN MOST PATHETIC FUCKS IN ALL PARADOX SPACE ARE ME, AND THE TENTH IS ALSO ME.

Karkat hung his head, his voiced lowered to a whisper.

i just, i just don't want to lose her. fuck, i say that but i don't even have her. even saying that i want her like is arrogant as a gold moon in the shape of my gloriously unremarkable ass.

Yo+ur ass is plenty remarkable, I assure you.

Porrim drew up the memory of an upholstered bench stool, and gently pushed him down to a sitting position. He squirmed, but didn't get up.

Yo+'re new to+ this kind o+f thing, aren't yo+u, sweetie?

WHICH THING? INTERACTING WITH PEOPLE BEYOND CONSIDERATELY INFORMING THEM OF JUST HOW AND WHY THEY ARE ABSOLUTE SHIT ON THE HEEL OF HISTORY'S SHOE? THE THING WHERE ANYTHING I SAY CAN AND WILL WORK AGAINST ME LATER? MAYBE THE THING WHERE MY DISGUSTING CANDY MUTANT BLOOD SUDDENLY DOESN'T MATTER AND I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO SHRUG OFF THE SHAPE I BENT MYSELF INTO JUST TO KEEP FROM BEING CULLED AT THE DROP OF A SKULLTOP BECAUSE I DARED GO A SINGLE TICKING OF A CLOCK NOT ON GUARD AGAINST BEING FOUND OUT. OH I KNOW, IT'S THE PART WHERE I CAN'T EVEN TELL WHAT I WANT BECAUSE ALL THE BILLIONS OF ROMCOMS IN ALL OF ALTERNIA'S LONG, BLOODY AND BORING HISTORY CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO WORK AS A FRAME OF REFERENCE FOR DEALING WITH REAL PEOPLE, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO APPROACH HER TO TALK SOMETHING, ANYTHING OUT, AND SHE HAS HER OWN SHIT TO DEAL WITH ANYWAY. SHIT THAT IS SURELY FAR MORE CRUCIAL TO HER EMOTIONAL WELL-BEING THAN TRYING TO PICK APART MY MESS OF A THINKPAN FOR SOMETHING RESEMBLING SOMEONE SHE'D ACTUALLY ENJOY GETTING CLOSE TO.

Karkat was hunched over, his hands shook and he panted hard enough that his whole body heaving. Porrim sat down next to him, and pulled him into her shoulder.

Sshhhh. Co+me here, ho+n.

WAIT, FUCK NO.

He squirmed against her arm and tried to push himself off her. Her body lit up aglow and her radiant ghost vampire arms held him tight against her.

LISTEN, NO, I HAVE A FUCKING MOIRAIL. I CAN'T CHEAT ON GAMZEE.

Then why is he no+t the o+ne here listening to+ yo+ur wo+es?

GAMZEE, FUCK, GAMZEE DOESN'T GET ANY OF THIS STUFF. SURE, PUTTING THINGS INTO WORDS HELPS, BUT FACE IT, WITH HIM I MAY AS WELL BE TALKING TO A WALL. EVEN TALKING TO MYSELF IS AT LEAST SOMEWHAT PRODUCTIVE, SAME WAY SWALLOWING A MOUTHFUL OF OCEAN WATER IS PRODUCTIVE TOWARDS EMPTYING THE SEAS. THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT. GAMZEE NEEDS ME.

Do+ yo+u need him? O+r do+ yo+u just need so+mebo+dy to+ need yo+u?

I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE IF I WAS OLDER THAN THE UNIVERSE AND HAD BILLIONS OF YEARS OF ALL KINDS OF EXOTIC RELATIONSHIP EXPERIENCE TO FALL BACK ON I COULD ANSWER THAT QUESTION. UNFORTUNATELY, OH LOOK AT THAT, I'M JUST SOME DUMB WRIGGLER THAT'S HAD ONLY ONE CLEAR CUT ROMANCE IN HIS WHOLE LIFE AND EVEN THAT LEAVE MUCH TO BE FUCKING DESIRED.  
fuck, i don't know. maybe my jesterial gallows of a quadrant life is just another writ ordained by paradox space.  
WHO KNOWS, MAYBE SOMEWHERE DOWN THE TRACK PARADOX SPACE NEEDS ME TO MAKE SOME DUMB DECISION I'D ONLY MAKE IF CONFUSED OUT THE WASTE CHUTE ON WHAT THE FUCK TO DO, OTHERWISE REALITY AS WE KNOW IT BECOMES UNDONE AT THE SEEMS.

He grew quiet again.

what if it's not even anything real? what if i'm just fixated on her because she's the only person with a head on their shoulders that can actually stand being around my obnoxious self? what if the moment we actually do something, all these headfucking pheromones fuck off and i'm deeply entwined with someone i'd rather just be friends with? what then? 'oh jeez, terezi, that was a real swell pail we just had but it turns out i just had a nasty case of globe ache, i don't actually like you that much even though i just spent years trying to make this happen. cheer-i-fucking-o.' i can't even trust myself for sure that i'm not that shallow. i don't know what i need, and if i don't make the right decision the first time, i'll probably never get it either. mothergrub, i'm fucked up.

To+ be yo+ung, and carrying the wo+rld again. No+, I'm so+rry, that pro+bably so+unds patro+nizing. Yo+u're allo+wed to+ make mistakes, Karkat.

tell that to the scattered vapors of the ghosts of my friends that i got killed. tell that to the humans whose session i doomed. tell that to the people i keep pushing away no matter what i do.

o+h, sweetie. Alo+ne in a cave, no+t wanting to co+me o+ut, just wanting so+meo+ne safe to+ co+me in. Wo+uld yo+u like me to+ co+me in?

Porrim placed her hand on Karkat's shoulder. His whole body froze.

what are you doing?

Yo+u're afraid, because yo+u do+n't have any reference to+ co+mpare what yo+u're feeling. I can help yo+u with that. It wo+n't so+lve the mysteries o+f the universe fo+r yo+u, but it will help yo+u understand yo+urself, even if just in a small way.

She moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest, and watched it rise and fall with his deep breaths.

what about terezi?

Are yo+u an exclusive item?

i'm not even sure we are an item. this still feels wrong.

Karkat turned away.

Fro+m the way yo+u talk abo+ut her, it so+unds like yo+u have so+me caligino+us feelings fo+r her, to+o+.

what does that have to do with anything?

Do+ yo+u?

well, i guess. if you look at how i've acted i can't deny it.

Then co+nsider this an act of co+ncilato+ry faccilitatio+n.

that's sick.

Hey no+w, it might seem weird to+ yo+u but, to+ summarize a certain high-panted so+apboxer, 'so+metimes meddlers do+ fuck'.

no. no. even then. this can't be right. what? oh fuck.

His breaths came in short and fast. His eyes widened and his pupils narrowed. Karkat clutched his chest, struggling not to succumb to a fit of hyperventilation."

Easy...

She drew the word out like a line from a lullaby and pulled Karkat into her. His face pressed up against her cleavage. Her cool, gray skin smelled of incense and sweet oils. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back as he calmed down.

This is yo+ur cho+ice. Yo+u can leave if yo+u do+n't want to+. I wo+n't mentio+n this to+ anybo+dy. O+r yo+u can stay, and let me give yo+u a safe chance to+ learn, fo+r its o+wn sake. It's all up to+ yo+u.

Still trembling, Karkat looked up into Porrim's large, blank eyes. He swallowed three times before he managed to let out a response.

okay.

He squeaked. Porrim smiled, and pressed his face back into her chest.

Do+n't wo+rry. We'll take it slo+w, and if yo+u ever need to+ sto+p a minute fo+r any reaso+n do+n't be afraid to ask. I wo+n't mind.

okay. i'm okay, i can do this. i can do this without thinking of striders' stupid comics.

Hmm?

forget it. okay, so, shit. how do we even do this?

Porrim parted her lips, and looked down at Karkat's youthful face.

Yo+u are a kind, co+nsiderate friend, and yo+ur companio+ns are blessed to+ have yo+u.

wha-

Kiss me.

Karkat froze.

Relax. Jst clo+se yo+ur eyes and lean in. Here, I'll guide yo+u.

She placed her hand on the back of his head, and pulled him gently towards her. He went limp in her amrs, and allowed her to guide his movement. Karkat gulped.

Their lips pressed together. At the first touch, Karkat flinched and jolted his head. Their teeth clacked together audibly. Karkat pulled away, clutching his mouth.

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. YOU SEE? ALREADY I'M FUCKING UP.

Karkat tried to step back, but Porrim held onto his sleeve. She was laughing softly despite clutching her own mouth in discomfort.

It's o+kay, really it's fine.

She chucked, and pressed her fingers against Karkat's slightly bruised lips.

Let's try again. Yo+u're allo+wed to+ try again. Yo+u're no+t trying to pace so+me seal upo+n yo+ur partner, just share an intimate to+uch. Take it gently. I'll sho+w yo+u.

Porrim held Karkat's head still and lowered her lips upon his. His mouth slightly opened at the touch, and she pushed a bit further, her upper teeth brushing against his lower lip. Her piercing felt cool against his skin, and her fangs gently prodded his lower lip. They stayed like this for several seconds, before Porrim broke the kiss.

So+ ho+w was that fo+r a first step? Nice?

Karkat looked aside, not meeting her eyes. His chest heaved with breaths that threatened to overtake him.

Are yo+u o+kay? We can take a break if yo+u need

I'M- i'm fine.

Karakat coughed.

Go+o+d, yo+u're do+ing very well so+ far.

Porrim conjured a couch from memory, backless and made from white leather stretched over ancient forest wood. She laid down upon it, the dark tresses of her hair spilling down the sides.

I want yo+u to+ to+uch me.

Karkat froze again. After several seconds he managed to speak.

touch? touch how?

Start with my arms. Do+n't wo+rry abo+ut making it feel go+o+d, just explore with your hands.

Porrim held his arm, and pulled him back down onto the couch on top of her.

Do+n't wo+rry abo+ut messing up. If yo+u make a mistake, I'll tell yo+u.

Karkat remained silent and still for several seconds, he looked from his hand to Porrim and back again, then leaned down and placed his hand on her bare arms.

okay, so, like this?

He pushed his fingers into the soft flesh of her arms. At first he just rubbed them, getting a feel for how her arms felt. After a few seconds, he pushed deeper, felt the edges where her muscles overlapped beneath the surface, felt where the bones of her up jutted prominent. He traced his fingertips along the edges of her swirled tattoos. Porrim smiled, and rubbed the back of his head, threading her fingers through his shaggy hair. Encouraged, Karkat move to her shoulders. hesitant, he dug his fingers into the join, and felt the space between where bone met bone.

Yo+u're do+ing o+kay, ho+w are yo+u feeling?

He mumbled after a few moment's silence.

i want to kiss you again

Then please, kiss me. Do+n't think I'm no+t enjo+ying all this attentio+n.

Karkat swallowed, and leaned in to kiss her again- a hesitant, gentle pressing of his lips against hers that lingered a few seconds longer, the ring of metal in her lower lip pressing in just long enough to become uncomfortable. Her lipstick had scarcely a flavor, but the rush of hormones it gave him put a sweet taste in his mind. His hands roamed further, exploring the ridges of her collarbones and the nape of her neck. He paused for a moment, hesitating. She scratched her nails gently against his scalp, ad slid her other hand beneath his shirt to rub his back. Karkat let out a tiny squeak, and buried his face in her neck. His held her tight. His lips parted, and without really knowing why he sucked on her nape. She gave a quiet half giggle, and stroked his back beneath his shirt with her long, yellow nails. After a minute he pulled away, a slight string of saliva hanging from his lip, and he stared with quiet intensity into her pale ghost eyes.

What is it tha yo+u want?

She broke the silence. It took him another two minutes to compose his words.

i want to touch you, i mean, under your dress.

Of co+urse yo+u can, sweetie.

Porrim smiled, and hooked her thumbs beneath the straps to her dress. With measured precision, she slowly dragged her top down. It hung for a moment on the swell of her breasts, the fabric stretching against her pull, and then it slipped over the tips. Her ample breasts spilled out over her chest, free from all restraint. One breast was pierced by a prominent golden ring, her other crisscrossed by two golden bars.

oh. oh wow.

Do+ yo+u like them?

Porrim stroked a hand up her side and cupped one breast on display. Karkat flushed bright red, and after words failed him for more than two seconds he looked away, cheeks bright yet.

Yo+u're so+ adorable. Go+ o+n, yo+u can to+uch ho+wever yo+u like.

Karkat gulped again. His mouth was parched, his head was spinning, and the point where things got so far eluded his mind. He tried to force himself to breathe but stopped when he caught himself panting. His blush deepened. As though he were trying to hide, he all but flung himself between Porrim's breasts, her soft pillows piling up either side of his face. Karkat's shoulders twitched. Porrim replaced her hands on his back and let out a loud, content hum. Reassured, Karkat's arms raised, and with his face still buried in her remiss cleavage, his hands found her hefty breasts. He gathered them up, and felt how they spilled between his fingers. He gently squeezed, feeling her breast's yield against the pressure. He hit a certain point and she gasped, only partly from pain. His flung his hands away like she'd caught on fire.

No+, it's fine. If I do+n't tell yo+u to+ sto+p, fell free to+ go+ o+n as much as yo+u wish. So+me things are enjo+yable beyo+nd what yo+u might think, fro+m perso+n to+ perso+n.

fuck, no. i'll just-

Karkat's whispers fall away, and he buried his face back between her breasts. She gave a slight chuckle, and he could feel the vibrations all through his body. 

so, i can touch these right? i mean, you don't mind?

Of co+urse no+t. Go+ right ahead.

Karkat wet his lips. His trembling hands hovered her breasts. As soon as his fingertips brushed against their underside, he snapped his hand back like she was electricity.

It's o+kay. Just go+ at yo+ur o+wn pace.

He moved his hands back and, after a moment's hesitation, delicately held her piercings between his fingertips. To start, he cautiously wiggled the intersecting bars on her left nipple, pushing and turning them with slow, hesitant movements. Porrim hummed in approval. She moved her slender fingers from his head to his ear, and idly toyed with it between her fingertips. Encouraged, Karkat turned to her other breast, and the prominent ring it displayed. he gave it a quick flick, watched it bounce back down to her gray nipple. He tried this a few more times, watching its arc of movement, and the way it sat against the goose-bumped skin of her aureole when it came back down. He looked up at Porrim's face, the the plump curve of her lower lip, and the way the upturned edges of her mouth framed the ring in her lip. He glanced down to pinch her nipple ring between his fingers, then looked back up to her face. She smiled, and winked in approval. Heartened, Karkat gave the nipple ring a rough tug.

Porrim's breath escaped her in a gasp. Her back just slightly arced, her eyes closed and her smile widened.

did that actually feel good?

Karkat swallowed. He moved his fingers further down the ring and pinched the stiffening nub of her nipple into the metal inside of it. She hummed pleasantly, and with her hands toyed with Karkat's lower back beneath his shirt. 

Of co+urse. That's why I go+t it. Maybe yo+u'd like o+ne o+f yo+ur o+wn so+meday.

Porrim waggled her pierced eyebrows.

no. never. not in a millions sweeps. probably.

he blushed pink, and redoubled his focus on toying with her nipple ring.

We'll see if yo+u do+n't co+me aro+und. They really are, very, nice.

She massaged his sides and the base of his spine, then slipped her fingers into the band of his pants.

Ho+w abo+ut we beco+me mo+re equal?

i, what?

He dropped her ring, and shoved his hands between her arms and her sides to keep from falling over.

Yo+u undress me, and I undress yo+u. Such an exchange might help yo+u feel mo+re co+mfortable, no+?

i guess i can see how.

Karkat's hands anxiously kneaded the couch beneath them.

Okay?

okay.

Taking advantage of the reach offered by their difference in size, Porrim hooked her thumbs in his band properly and tugged the waistline of his pants down an inch. She stopped there, the barest peak of his buttocks exposed, and waited for him to reciprocate. Karkat fumbled with the edge of her dress about her waist. He dropped it twice from nervousness, and cursed under his breath each time. When he finally got a good hold, Karkat sighed with relief. Porrim smiled at him, and raised her back off the couch. He slowly pulled down her dress, his eyes fixated on the retreating line of freshly unveiled skin; the flat of her belly and the ridge of her hips, the dark curves and wisps of her tattoos painting a trail down her body. Once he had reached that point, Porrim resumed her own de-pantsing. She pulled down at the back first, exposing his flat round cheeks to the sealed away room, and took the time to get a good feel of her own.

Yo+ur lo+vely buns really are quite firm for o+ne so+ yo+ung. Yo+u must wo+rk hard.

He opened his mouth. His first urge was to explain how he had been aiming to be a threshcutioner, but stopped himself upon remembering Beforus was a much more peaceful place, and a violent career would surely be looked down upon. His second urge was to try and be modest, and explain how little time he actually spent practicing with his sickles rather than just watching movies, but even that sounded arrogant in his head.

thanks.

Karkat finally mumbled, and hated himself a little for it. The feeling twisted and was swept away by clouded excitement when the dress's retreat exposed Porrim's short, natal bush, and a thick whiff of hormone laden sweat. It hit him like an addict's craving. His thoughts evacuated, his heart felt like it would crack from overwork and his groin suffered with a terrible ache he'd never thought imaginable. He hurried to pull the rest of her dress down, breathing like a man on the run and not even noticing the sudden feeling of cool air blowing across his dick. He yanked her dress down to her knees and immediately forgot about it.

Porrim's slit was puffy and tinged with her blood, and with a small covering of soft, downy hair. He sat one hand on her thigh, and with the other hesitantly stroked her pubic hair with two fingers. He twirled them slightly, letting the hair become slightly entwined around his fingertips, then pulled away and watched the hair coil back into place.

Please wait just a seco+nd.

Porrim placed her hand on his.

shit. i fucked up, didn't i?

He turned his head aside and hissed.

No+, no+t at all. Yo+u're do+ing fine. We just need to+ discard a few things, o+therwise it might get a bit uncomfortable. 

She gestured to their respective clothes around their knees.

right. shit. how stupid of me.

It's o+kay. I'm happy that yo+u're so+ co+ncerned for my enjo+yment. Yo+u'll be a wo+nderful lo+ver with a bit o+f experience in yo+u.

He couldn't help but question the sincerity of her remark, even though he figured she probably meant it. One is not easily shaken from self-conscious doubt. They are stubborn throes. Yet it was hard to think, and Karkat didn't want to dwell on such distracting things.

SO I SHOULD STAND UP NOW, RIGHT?

He asked, too frazzled to succeed at keeping his voice quiet any longer.

Yes, that wo+uld make things easier. Altho+ugh we can try if yo+u'd rather stay on the co+uch completely.

NO, NO, IT'S FINE. I CAN STAND.

He removed himself from her crotch, trembling with reluctance, and pushed himself off the couch. He almost collapsed when his feet touched the ground, his pants around his ankles and his legs quivering with anxiety. Porrim gracefully rose like a tree freed of time, stepped out of her dress and placed her hands on his shoulders. His face only came up to her breasts. She tilted his chin up, leaned down, and kissed him on the lips again. His blush deepened, but he returned the kiss, and let his tongue brush over the ring on her lip. She broke the kiss and licked her lips, then led him forward by the hand a few steps forward, leaving his shed pants behind him. The two of them stood together, completely naked in an isolated chamber in their own private corner of the ephemeral afterlife. His erection, afflicted with obscene degrees of arousal, pressed into her shapely thigh with almost scalding heat. His whole body surged with boiling mutant blood, and just being next to him reminded her of days spent naked under the desert sun. It made her rainbow drinker blood sing.

Porrim fell back onto the couch, teasing him with trailing fingers as she dropped away. Karkat reached out, his breathing halted by the sudden sense of loss. The needy, desperate look on his face almost made Porrim feel bad for enjoying his vulnerability so much,almost.

She bounced slightly as she hit the couch. Once she stopped, she propped herself up on her elbows and crossed one leg over the other.

Is there so+mewhere yo+u wo+uld like to+ start fro+m? Or wo+uld yo+u rather I guide you fully?

She smiled, her pouty lips glistening in the dim light.Karkat fidgeted awkwardly in place, his mouth slightly agape. Every time he caught one part of his body fidgeting he forced it to stop, only for another to start up. He wrung his hands together, forced them apart, rolled his shoulders and shifted his weight. The whole time his erect, precum smeared dick bounced up and down from his groin. After a few seconds of this, Porrim noticed the way his eyes kept darting back to her bare feet, propped up on the couch's arm. She smiled, inadvertently baring her fangs though Karkat didn't notice.

Co+me here.

She wiggled her toes. In a stupefied state, Karkat stumbled over. Porrim spread her legs, and invited Karkat to sit on the couch space between them. He gulped, climbed over the arm and sat himself down, his own legs laid across her thighs and his own feet hung over either side of the backless couch. She could feel the heat of his mutant body radiating straight onto her pussy, and couldn't help but squirm her hips at the feeling.

Porrim bent one leg around his back to steady him, and with a combination of practiced flexibility and dainty precision placed her other foot against his bare chest. Karkat gulped.

I no+ticed yo+u lo+o+king at them earlier.

SORRY.

He quaked, turning aside.

It's o+kay, I really am flattered. It's no+t that unusual o+f an interest.

CAN, CAN I TOUCH THEM?

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he clenched his teeth. Porrim fondly noted the slight bulge of his cheeks when he did, like his mouth was physically filled with the words he was reluctant to say.

Go+ right ahead. Indulge yo+urself.

Porrim batted her eyes. Karkat's hands all but leapt upon the foot on his chest and brought it up to his face. He was cautious not to presume upon Porrim's flexibility, but needless. Porrim could easily make such a pose with minimal discomfort, her knee pressed up against her chin and her thigh against her chest.

Karkat pressed both his thumbs into the arch of her foot, and rubbed them in circles of opposite direction.

DOES, DOES THIS FEEL GOOD?

Mmmm, keep go+ing.

He moved his thumbs lower, still rubbing in circles, until he was pressing his thumbs right into her lightly calloused heels. Feeling emboldened, he leaned down and, after a jolt of hesitation, placed a kiss upon the underside of her big toe. He moved his thumbs back up the length of her sole, and with his fingers he brushed over her toes' jade painted nails. He kissed her big toe again, then placed another kiss on each of her toes one after the other. He returned to her big toe, placed it in his mouth and sucked on it, right up to the base knuckle. Then he let it go with a moist 'pop', and darted his small, lithe tongue between her big toe and the next, tasting the tender spot between them. His hands rubbed her foot harder now. Porrim kept up a steady, moan like hum as he worked, the semi-conscious shifts in pitch and tone telling Karkat when he'd struck a particularly good point to work over and when to move on.

He shifted his position slightly, changed up so that his fingers worked the topside of her foot while his tongue dug into her sole. He probed her instep with his fingertips, and rubbed his cheek against her forefoot. He moved his fingers up to her ankle, roughly pressed his way across every ridge and crevice, then moved his hands up further to massage her calves, digging into the muscles of the long-time dreamer.

When was the last time she'd truly rested? Porrim wondered. Time meant so little to the dead, yet a ghost is not quite fully static. However loosely, time does go on, and things accumulate. What happened yesterday is not undone with the morrow's coming. She shook her head; it was easy to lose herself in the boy's eager ministrations.

Karkat saw her shake her head and froze in place. His jaw slowly locked into clench in preparation for whatever admonishment he'd earned.

Oh, sweetie, no+, no+t yo+u. I'm so+rry. Fo+rgive an o+ld gho+ul her peculiarities. Yo+u, o+n the o+ther hand,

She stroked his cheek with the sole of her foot, then used the leg wrapped around his back to scoot him just a bit closer.

Yo+u deserve a bit o+f attentio+n yo+urself.

Her foot stroked down his chest, brushed over his belly, and came to rest with painted toes placed upon his neglected member. The touch felt to Karkat like he was shattering glass, or shredded paper, undone. Then she moved her foot and he was slapped in the face by reality, inasmuch as a dream projection into a constructed afterlife consists as a part of reality. He doubled over and gasped. His dick was sandwiched between her foot and his thigh. Every time she rubbed his penis it in turn was rubbed against his leg creating two different sets of sensations on either side. The over-stimulation was maddening, especially after going untouched below the waist since the engagement began. Her toes pressed into the base of his cock and her heel rubbed not quite painfully against his swollen head. His hands kneaded at the soft flesh of her inner thighs, desperate for some way to express the sensations. He shuddered out a gasp, and opened one eye. hunched over like he was, he was staring straight at her pussy, slightly spread from her legs' positioning.

CAN I, FUCK, IS IT OKAY IF I, IF I TOUCH YOU THERE?

The cancer troll gasped out.

Go+ right ahead, it wo+uld be pleasure, in every way.

He would have groaned at the quip at a more clear headed time. Instead he didn't even notice. He slid his hands up her thighs open palmed until they were framing her vagina.

OKAY. SHIT, JUST, HOW DO I DO THIS?

He gasped between his words. The feeling of near panic was probably the only reason he hadn't blown yet.

Mo+ve in circles aro+und the to+p

She shifted the leg around his back for slightly easier access.

LIKE THIS?

He pressed a finger into the thick of her pubic hair, and drew a small circle.

Lo+wer.

HERE?

He moved his finger further down. When he brushed against her clitoral hood she let out a huff, making him stop.

Right, there.

The ministrations of her foot slowed slightly at the sudden source of stimulation. Karkat rubbed his finger in a tight circle, its underside brushing over her clit with each passing

Yes, that's it. No+w spread me open, and add two+ fingers.

With an effort to keep his right hand moving, Karkat carefully spread her pussy lips with his thumb and middle finger. She was a light gray inside, with a slight green sheen from the blood under her skin and her own sexual fluids. Still holding her open with the digits either side, Karkat placed his forefinger just below the base of his other hand's path and slowly stroked his way downwards. He trusted everything he'd read on the subject to be as accurate to the anatomy before him exactly as far as he could throw it after captchaloging it in his old encryption modus. He trailed around and around what he thought was the right entrance, checking and triple checking he was making a dumb presumption. Even then, doubt got the better of him.

IT'S HERE, RIGHT?

He was on the verge of convincing himself he was wrong.

That's it, right there.

Porrim squirmed her hips at the attention, struggling to keep her foot movements from falling too erratic. When Karkat slid in his fingers, first one then another, she let out a long, satisfied hiss.

No+w, try and pump it while mo+ving yo+ur o+ther hand ho+w I sho+wed yo+u, but do+n't wo+rry to+o+ much if it gets to+o+ distracting.

NO. I CAN DO THIS.

He gulped, and hoped that wasn't just a bluff. The first thing he noticed was the slick, wet sound made by her juices being churned about. The second thing he noticed was how much he liked that sound. He wanted to hear more. In and out and around and around his two hands worked, and when she started panting in the same rhythm he found he liked that too.

The fingers o+n the inside, curl them up a bit.

She gasped out to him. He obeyed, his fingertips rubbing against her front wall with every stroke. Her toes curled mid stroke against his shaft, and she had to pause a moment to recollect her rhythm. She picked up the motion again, her sole rubbing and sliding against his cock, and she soon fell into time with his own pace upon her box. The thick smell of sex and sweat had already filled the air, and Karkat could feel himself teetering on the fiery edge. Desperate not to disappoint, he redoubled his efforts, speeding up his fingers to a frantic pace. Little drops of Porrim's fluids splashed up her thighs and clung to her bush. Her foot, slick with precum, jerked and slit right off his dick.

Wait, no+t so+ fast.

She pleaded. he dimly herd what she said, but struggled to hold back against the feeling of sheer franticness inside him. She was gasping harder and harder and he wanted to hear how far she could go.

Okay, wait, that's it. Oo+h yeah, right there. Keep go+ing sweety.

Porrim wrapped her other leg around his back, allowing herself a minute of selfishness to enjoy the boy's efforts. his fingers were clumsy and awkward, but they moved in time with one another, compounding the feeling from either. She reached up with one hand and twisted and tugged on her nipple ring. She bit her lower lip, as careful as she could manage not to break the skin with her fangs. A wave cresting over a hill, or a planetside meteor shower during the day, Porrim gave her nipple ring one final twist and came. She let out a long, high hiss. Her whole body trembled as jade fluid spilled over the fingers inside of her. Things went white like the sun was staring into her.

When everything came back a moment later, Porrim noticed Karkat was staring right at her face, his eyes wide and focused entirely on her. His fingers had slowed to a tantalizing crawl on her now rather sensitive pussy. Still basking in the afterglow, Porrim pulled his arms aside, pulled hi-m down in an embrace and a deep kiss. He was a tiny supernova against her skin, his small naked body burning up like he might burn out. She held him tight, like all his heat might escape into the dreamscape at a blink.

The feeling of his dick being dragged along the soft skin of her belly was Karkat's final straw. He buried his face in her chest and rolled his hips back and forth against her stomach. His pale pink cum shot out between them, and was quickly smeared between her flesh and his. Karkat started to relax on top of her, but as soon as he noticed the wetness on his stomach she shot up.

Karkat stared, trembling, at the candy mutant stain across her soft, grey skin. Sweat clung to his face and chest. He opened his mouth but only a wheeze came out. The Cancer troll tried to move, but his limbs failed him and he fell backwards against the couch's arm. His head ached like thunder and there was wetness on his face  
He touched his hand to his face. It came back pink and sticky with his tears. Karkat stopped breathing.

Porrim swooped forward, threw her arms around him and held him close.

Karkat, Karkat lo+o+k at me.

She lifted his chin up. His pupils were wide and his eyes bloodshot.

Yo+u po+o+r thing. Karkat, breathe with me.

She held him tight, pinched his nose shut, placed her mouth over his and exhaled. With measured, even breaths she guided him to steady respiration.

OH FUCK. I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY.

When he was calm enough to speak, he buried his face into Porrim'schest and held on for dear life.

Shhh. It's alright.

I COULD HEAR THEM. THE DRONES.

It's okay no+w. All the dro+nes are gone.

She reached up and stroked his shaggy mess of black hair.

I'M SO FUCKED UP.

He sobbed.

Yo+u were so+ brave, and fo+r so+ lo+ng, but yo+u do+n't need to+ be scared anymo+re. Yo+u are surro+unded by peo+ple who+ care abo+ut yo+u. See?

Porrim brushed her finger across his cheek, sweeping up his tears, and licked the colored fluid from her fingertips. Karkat watched in rapt confusion.

Yo+u are red. This do+esn't have to meen anything beyo+nd that anymo+re.

She reached down and scooped with two fingers the enetic material clinging to her stomach. She held it up for him to see, placed both fingers in her mouth and swallowed.

May I?

She took Karkat's hand in her own and pressed his palm into her lip.

what?

He squeaked. His eyes darted from his hand to her eyes, which were gaining a yellow glow.

I wo+uld like to+ sho+w yo+u that yo+ur blo+o+d is no+thing yo+u have to+ hide.

She pressed her fangs gently into the flesh of his hand.

can i even bleed here? won't i wake up?

Only if yo+u think yo+u've died. That's ho+w dreams are. Yo+u always wake up right befo+re yo+u fall.

well, okay.

Clo+se yo+ur eyes." Porrim cooed. "Go+o+d. This will o+nly sting a little.

She bit into the soft flesh of his hand. He scowled, but made no sound As soon as his hot blood hit her tongue, the rainbow drinker's body lit up like a burst star. Her tongue probed the cut and lapped up the first spilling of red fluid. The metallic tang crashed against her sense of taste, a drop of ambrosia in an empty tub. It would be so easy to just push him down and drink him till her stomach couldn't take any more. Her body hummed warmly at the idea, but that wasn't what she was here for today. If she needed a bit of craving sating she could always remind Kankri of his 'consumptive privilege' as someone not hungering for vital fluids.

 

She pulled his hand out with a wet pop. Bright rivulets of blood ran down the corners of her mouth and down Karkat's wrist.

DO I OPEN MY EYES NOW?

No+t yet. May I have yo+ur o+ther hand?

He offered it up. Like before, Porrim placed the soft flesh between her lips and bit down, making Karkat wince. She held it a second longer than the first, and when she let go the blood dribbled over her lip and down her chin.

No+w, to+uch me again like yo+u did befo+re. Wherever you want.

Porrim tried to wipe up some of the blood around her mouth, but in her frenetic state only managed to smear it across her cheeks. The smell of it had gotten right up her nose, severely undermining her composure.

 

Karkat placed his hands out, blood dripping over his palms, down his thin, bare arms. Eyes still shut; he reached forward, blindly groping for any sign of Porrim. He soon found something soft. To his surprise, she didn't feel as cool to the touch as she had earlier. He squeezed a little, felt the curve and the give beneath his hands, and after a few seconds' confusion concluded that he had found her underarms. She giggled softly at his ticklish touch. He kept one hand where it was, and traced his other palm across the ridge of her clavicle till his hands met at the base of her left arm. He slid his hands around, thinly lubricated by his blood, felt the curve of her shoulder and the ridge of its blade. Before he had been fascinated by how her body responded to his touch, what would give and what wouldn't. With his eyes shut she seemed almost completely different. Her topography seemed so strange and intricate. he moved his hands further down, and found himself completely lost in the curves and swells of her body. He didn't find himself again until his fingers pressed into what could only be the bottom of her ribs. he paused for a moment, moving his hands back and forth across her belly, unsure of where to go next. Finally he reached up, hands gliding up her sides until he found her breasts. They were still standing, so he had to reach just above his head to reach them. He pushed up at them from below, feeling their weight in his hands. Standing up, he was surprised at how heavy they felt, and the way gravity, or at least the memory of gravity, pushed them down between his fingertips. He reached up further, rubbing his palms over the stiff flesh of her nipples and the hard metal of her piercings. They felt so much larger to touch when he couldn't see them. Her ring seemed to curve around forever, and the two bars seemed to stick out amazingly far as her breast curved away beneath them.

Karkat moved his hands back lower, past her belly, over her hips. His hands still stung from where Porrim had bit them, but he scarcely noticed. He felt the wetness on his hands, but the fact that they were wet from his bleeding seemed so far away. He slid his hands slowly around to her back and felt each little bump of her spine down, down the small of her back, and finally up over the curvature of her vivacious rump. Karkat gulped, moved his hand down further still, and firmly squeezed her full buttocks. He tried to pull her cheeks apart, but they slipped out of his blood-slicked hands, slapping together and jiggling under his fingertips. His head was growing light again, and the ache had returned to his groin.

can...can I open my eyes yet?

Yo+u may o+pen them whenever yo+u want.

Porrim reached up and stroked his hair. Karkat took a short step back, opened his eyes.

 

Porrim stood before him, naked and white, her piercings reflecting the light of her skin like broken stars, marred by the smears of red. It painted the lower half of her face like a mask, making her fangs stand out all the brighter and contrasting with her bright yellow eyes. More had trickled down her neck, and her whole left shoulder was painted like a sleeve. More red went down her sides, dripping and pooling at the tops of her hips. her whole stomach was red, too, emphasising each line of her stomach. Some had trickled down, and matted the top of her bush. More red had been smeared upwards, coating her breasts and glistening on the edge of her raised areole. Here and there the shape of a finger or a palm could be made out on the glowing canvas of her body. Karkat felt moved by the unearthly spectacle of it. He gulped, and wiped his hand against his brow. The same red on her body was on his hand.

The realization that it was his own blood he was awed by struck Karkat like a falling moon. His forbidden, mutant blood smeared all over her Porrim's naked body, out in the open, purest anathema, yet she stood before him proudly and invitingly like it was a shawl of honor. Porrim circled her nipple with her finger, scooping up some of the blood, and smeared it across her tongue. Somewhere deep in Karkat's psyche, something buckled and splintered.

Ho+w do yo+u feel?

Porrim bridged the gap between him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

OKAY? NOT OKAY? I'M DEFINATLEY FREAKING OUT HER BUT, I THINK I CAN DEAL, PROBABLY.

Do+ yo+u want to+ co+ntinue, o+r wo+uld yo+u rather sto+p?

CONTINUE. I THINK. YES.

Karkat's voice was strained and raspy, and his legs wavered beneath him. Porrim turned back to the couch, her hips swaying with each step. Amidst the red smears was a perfectly visible palm print on each white ass cheek. When Karkat failed to follower her she let out a quiet laugh and went back to guide him by the hand. The two of them fell onto the couch together.

OKAY, SO HOW DOES THIS WORK? I MEAN, FUCK, WHAT DO I DO NOW?

Karkat asked without making eye contact.

Easy no+w, just take it slo+w. Ho+w abo+ut yo+u start by kissing me again?

WOW OKAY YOU STILL HAVE MY BLOOD ALL OVER YOUR FACE.

Do+es that bo+ther yo+u?

I CAN'T EVEN TELL RIGHT NOW.

Karkat let out slight whimper of confusion, then moved forward to kiss her again. Porrim's lips were wet, and had a new metallic taste to them he didn't want to think too hard upon. Their lips only met briefly before he broke it off and moved back, a pained expression on his face.

Is so+mehthing wro+ng?

Porrim started to sit up in concern.

OW, NO, SORRY. IT'S JUST, MY BULGE WAS JAMMED AGAINST YOUR RIBS. IT HURT LIKE A- JUST, SORRY.

No+, it's o+kay. I sho+uld have been paying more attenti+on. Do+es it feel alright no+w?

I GUESS? I'LL BE FINE.

He shifted his hands about awkwardly in the still, still unsure just where he was allowed to put them. Porrim smiled, took his hands and placed them on her breasts, still sticky with his blood. He closed his eyes and rolled them around in his hands for a few seconds, then let out a deep sigh.

SO, WHAT NEXT? I MEAN, CAN I, DO I, PUT IT IN? OH SWEET FUCK I'M TALKING LIKE TAVROS. PLEASE KILL ME NOW.

He groaned. Porrim just chuckled.

If yo+u're ready, then yo+u're welco+me to+ it. Here, allo+w me to+ help.

Porrim sat up so Karkat was leaning into her, the precum from his dick dribbling against her red-smeared belly.

Here, sco+o+t back a bit. No+w ho+ld my legs and pull clo+ser. There we go+.

From their new position Karkat's dick rested right against the soft, red-matted fuzz of her bush. Karkat took four steady, uneven breaths. Everytime either of them shifted slightly, Porrim's pubic hair tickled the head of his dick, in turn making him squirm even more.

Yo+u put it in like this, see?

Porrim wrapped her legs around behind him and lifted herself forward. She planted a quick kiss on his lips, making him even more flustered because of it, and reached down. She took his dick in one hand and parted herself with the other.

No+w yo+u just line it up like this,

She lined the head of his dick up with her entrance. "And slo+wly ease it in." Porrim constricted her legs, pulling Karkat closer towards her and sliding his dick inside of her.

OH. OH FUCK.

Welco+me to me. Ho+w do+ yo+u find it?

Porrim smiled and tilted her head at the young troll.

THIS ISN'T UNCOMFORTABLE FOR YOU IS IT? I MEAN, ANYTHING?

This is fine, I've stayed still fo+r lo+nger in much mo+re awkward po+sitio+ns. Wo+rd o+f advice, always make sure yo+u have a spare key fo+r everything.

OH FUCK.

Karkat gulped, a trove of mental images fighting for what little focus he held.

OKAY, I THINK I'M OKAY. UM, CAN I, SHOULD I MOVE NOW?

When yo+u are ready.

Porrim rubbed the younge troll's back with her hand. 

Start o+ff slo+w, and try to+ fight a rythm that suits yo+u. Just wo+rry abo+ut yo+ur o+wn needs fo+r no+w. Yo+u've already do+ne splendidly. Try no+t to+ fall o+ut, but its no+ disaster if yo+u do+. Just enjo+y yo+urself.

SO, AAH!

Karkat tried to shift his position, but lost his balance and fell back against Porrim's arms.

SHIT, SORRY I-

Easy no+w. try mo+ving mo+re like this,

Porrim moved her hands down and clutched the young boy's firm cheeks. 

Ro+ll yo+ur hips back and fo+rth,

She pulled him towards her, and let out a happy coo as he went deeper inside of her. 

And back o+ut, there we go+.

Guided by her touch, Karkat pulled back out so only his head was still inside. A tangle of heat and pressure gathered in karkat's pelvis. He pushed back into her, his balls softly slapping against the outer folds of her labia.

There yo+u go+, back and fo+rth, back and fo+rth. Just like that.

She rhythmically squeezed his cheeks in time with his thrusts, helping him keep pace. Karkat panted desperately, eyes clenched shut, unable to utter more than monosyllabic nonsense at best, and guttural gasps the rest of the time. At Porrim's guidance he soon fell into pattern of short, fast strokes. He sometimes had to pause for a split second to shift his weight, but every time he hurried back into fucking the woman below him. The tangle inside of him wound into a burning coil, which fogged his brain and confused his senses. Once she felt he'd gotten used to it, Porrim leaned back on her arms and rocked her hips back, slightly changing how far and deep each thrust took him inside her. She rocked her hips forward, and changed it again. She kept this up, constantly changing the feeling around Karkat's dick this way and that.

Every time she clenched it took the air out of his lungs, while she only seemed to be breathing slightly harder than when they began. Their thighs rubbed together each push, slick with sweat. The smell of mingling body fluids clouded the air and their haggard, gasped breathing punctuated the isolated chamber along with the wet sounds of two trolls in union. Not breaking pace, Karkat leaned down and took Porrim's prominent nipple ring in his mouth, their combined body movements making him tug on it this way and that at irregular intervals. Porrim was actually gasping now, the attention to her ring sending jolts down her spine and compounding her other sensations.

Karkat groaned. The burning coil inside him was like a sping or a taut muscle, growing tightr and tighter with every little contact between his dick and the soft, warm confines of Porrim's jade dripping pussy. He pulled on her nipple ring with his teeth as far out as it could got, let in drop, and moaned.

PORRIM, I CAN'T-

Just let go+

The coil snapped. Karkat nearly threw himself forward, he thrusted as deep into Porrim as he could manage. Porrim wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer still. Fire lit up the edges of his mind, and his genetic fluid poured straight into her core. His hips twitched with every spurt, escalating the almost agonising overstimulation of it. Porrim hugged him tight as he came, her painted nails digging gently into his naked back. Once he was finally spent, Karkat held his head up and gasped like he'd surfaced from deep underwater.

I, OH GOD. OH FUCK. OH BLISTERING SPEC OF FUCKERY IN THE MOTE OF SOME COLOSSAL GOD SQUID'S EYE, THAT WAS IT WASN'T IT? I JUST, I MEAN WE, OH FUCK WE DIDN'T EVEN USE A PAIL. GOD, DID YOU EVEN-? OH.

Karkat's whole body shuddered. He suddenly felt very cold, very wet, very naked and very sticky. He tried to huddle closer to Porrim, his softening cock slipped out and a small slurry of genetic fluid ran down both their legs.

OH GOD THAT FEELS SO GROSS. THAT'S US, ISN'T IT? THAT RAW SOUFFLE MAKING A TWELTH PERIGEES EVE PIE ON THE FLOOR.

All that close contact had smeared Karkat's blood all over both their chests. Red on grey and on white. karkat looked away, suddenly struck by a wave of nausea. At some point he'd forgotten about the wounds on his hands and they'd vanished, but once the blood had left his body it only needed one of them to keep it in place.

Ho+w do+ yo+u feel?

I, I REALLY DON'T KNOW.

He sneaked another peak at the pool of juices on the floor beside the couch. 

I FEEL LIKE I NOTICED SOMETHING. NOT SURE WHAT.

Porrim stroked his hair, leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

What do+ yo+u want to+ do+ no+w?

WELL, I REALLY CAN'T HANDLE ANY MORE,

He waved his arm weakly. 

OF THIS. CAN WE JUST REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE CLEAN, AND MAYBE STAY LIKE THIS JUST A BIT LONGER?

Karkat rested his head against her breast. 

YEAH. THIS IS NICE. I GUESS ONCE I'VE CLERED MY HEAD I'LL GO FIND SOME PLACE TO THINK ABOUT THIS. I THINK I NEED TO BE ALONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND GET MY HEAD STRAIGHT.

Of+ course.

Porrim replied, the blood fading from her body and her soft skin resuming a more natural shade of grey.

But fo+r no+w, we can stay a while lo+nger.

yeah. just a bit.

The two of them lay against each other on the backless couch, arms and legs tangled, and scarcely aware of anything but the other person.

just a bit longer


End file.
